Love is Like a Twin Sided Blade
by Darkened-Angel18
Summary: "Then I'll take you out. I'll destroy you and your team, N." What if N's confession on the ferris wheel had led to something a lot more sinister? FerrisWheelShipping with a twist. Rating subject to change in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

She couldn't believe what she'd just heard. Opening and closing her mouth several times, she failed to get a single word out.  
>If N had said that he was into musicals, White would have hugged him. If he'd magically fallen in love with Bianca, she may have tolerated it with some- okay, maybe a lot- of hurt in her heart. But this? How could anything have prepared her for this?<br>"White?" N asked uncertainly, snapping his fingers in front of his stunned friend's face. "Are you still alive?" Slowly, White's shock turned to something deeper. Not hatred, but not exactly far from it. Her blue eyes slowly closed and her breaths became shallow. Betrayal and hurt hit her heart, turning it numb with rage. "White, calm-"  
>"-don't touch me!" White shouted, throwing her hand across his face. She got him in the jaw, slamming him back into the back of the seat they were sitting on with an echoing slap. Jumping to her feet, she pointed a finger at N and began to rave. "I can't believe you! You pretended to be my friend for six months, gained my trust and then slammed me with this? We're meant to be <em>friends, <em>N!" N's eyes registered his shock at being slapped.

"You don't hit them, either!" he retorted, getting to his feet. "I thought you would have understood that-"  
>"-that you were the main man behind peoples' Pokémon being stolen? That you willingly let it happen? Do you know how hard Bianca cried when her Munna was stolen?" White continued to shout, eyes alight with fury. "I trusted you! <em>I cared about you!<em>"  
>"As I trusted you! How dare you put allegations like that on my team!" N shouted back, looming over White angrily. "You call yourself my friend? You attacked me! You insulted me and-"<br>"-I couldn't care less! I swore-"  
>"-STOP INTERRUPTING ME!" N snarled, baring his teeth at his former friend. "I AM TALKING!" he shoved White, causing her eyes to bug out of her head as she fell backwards. "I'm trying to do the world good and this is how you repay me?"<br>"Your 'ideals' are screwed up! How is stealing people's Pokémon going to accomplish anything?" demanded White, fighting back tears as she jumped to her feet and shoved him back. "How's breaking the hearts of millions going to fix the world?"  
>"Stop saying that! We aren't stealing anything! We're the good ones!" by now, both N and White were past rationality. White wanted to slap him silly and bawl her eyes out. N was just livid. White's anger was almost addictive in a very wrong way. "And I <em>will <em>awaken Zekrom. Together, we will make the silent screams of the enslaved heard!"  
>"Then I'll take you out," promised White with malice in her voice. "I'll destroy you and your team, N."<p>

"_Then I'll take you out. I'll destroy you and your team, N."  
><em>N's mind was in overdrive. His reasonable explanation to his good friend had suddenly turned sour. He wasn't used to these sensations or the look of hostility on White's face. He couldn't control himself. "As for your father -" –White's words were cut off with a bloodcurdling scream as she went flying through the glass with N. As the two fell, all anger was lost. White fumbled for her Pokéballs while N wildly laughed. This was more fun than building a train set. He was free falling. He was like a bird!

**CRASH.**

There was a sickening cracking sound as the duo hit the ground. Screams of terror echoed around them as N howled in pain. He'd landed on his knees and hands, both of which were lost in a torrent of pain.  
>"Mommy!" he dimly heard a child scream.<br>"Call an ambulance!" another voice cried.  
>"The girl... she's not conscious!" those words echoed in N's brain with awful clarity. Looking down at his friend while the world span, he could only see that her head was at an odd angle, as were her shoulders. A sick horror slammed into his stomach, nearly making him sick.<br>_She's hurt. I hurt White.  
><em>"White..." he croaked, trying to touch his friend and crying out as another shot of pain lanced through his arm. "Answer me... please..."  
>"You're dead..." he barely heard White whisper back. "You... are... dead... to... me." Those words sent daggers through his heart.<br>"So be it, then," he mumbled, swaying.  
>"Lord N!" multiple voices screamed, pulling him away from White. "Lord N!"<br>"Ghetsis is going to kill us," moaned one grunt.  
>"And not with a shot of morphine, either! We're fucked!"<br>By the time the ambulance had come by, N was gone from the scene. He'd fainted on the grunts, eyes rolling into his head ominously. He'd be physically fine in the coming years, but he'd never be mentally fine for a very long time.

White would never be the same again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yes, I had to. Did this work? <strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

"What do we tell him? What do we do?" the grunts asked each other, distress written across their faces. Some paced the small room, hands clasped in front of them as they groaned and whispered to each other. Others sat around the unconscious boy king with tears in their eyes. N was in a bad way; their deaths were imminent. It was bad enough that N was injured… but people had been around. Word was going to spread of the fall. Of the girl's injuries at the hands of her attacker.  
>This wasn't supposed to happen. Not now, not ever.<p>

"We're dead."  
>"We're screwed. We need to lie."<br>"Stuff lying! We need to leave. NOW. Pack your bags-"  
>"-and what, leave N for dead?" This was asked by a young female grunt who sat to N's right. She looked up at her colleagues, clearly alarmed at their words. "We can't do that to him! Nor can we lie to Ghetsis…" the grunt who'd spoken before her raised his hands in front of his face, crossing out her words with a moan.<br>"_We're_ dead if we stay!" he protested, completely hysterical. "I'm not sticking around to die!"  
>"Neither am I," declared another grunt, slamming his fist onto the teak table. "I'd rather go back to working at Nando's!"<p>

"If we leave now, our goals will dissolve!" another grunt yelled, jumping to his feet. There were traces of silver in his orange hair and fine creases around his eyes but that didn't stop him from arguing. There was no respect for this veteran, however. They looked at him in horror as his words registered, looked at each other as he threw his words at them. "Pokémon will continue to be enslaved. What impact can we make-"  
>"-dead? Yes, I agree," the first grunt interrupted, throwing his few possessions into a small bag. He ripped the hood from his head, exposing a young looking face. There were traces of baby fat around his jaw line and cheeks, hinting at an age younger than most of his colleagues. He was, truth be told, the youngest of the entire platoon of grunts at fifteen years of age. He'd run away from his family to join Team Plasma- a decision he was clearly regretting now. "I understand that, Vernon, but-"<br>"-shut up and let him speak!" the female grunt interrupted, shooting him a look of clear dislike. Contempt, even. "Respect your elders, Darcy." Darcy threw up his hands again and shook his head.  
>"The fact is that we are going to DIE before we reach fifty if we stay!" he continued, looking imploringly around the room. "It's… it's suicide to stay!" Vernon scowled at the younger boy and shook his head in disgust as many voiced their agreement.<p>

"As I was saying. What difference can we make if none of us stay? Those who oppose us will overtake us and destroy our goals of peace. Pokémon will continue to be enslaved unless we do something! N is our only hope," he added, glancing around the room. "If you're going to be a coward and abandon any hope for those poor creatures… shame on you. I'm staying." The grunts flinched at his callous choice in words but he paid them no heed. He stood up and walked over to N's side, shoulders squared as a weighty silence fell over the group. "Those of you who have a heart… please join me." There was another silence before the girl who'd opposed Darcy stood up. She was a little thing, maybe 5'2, but she seemed to be fifty feet taller as she stood, ready to defy death for something she clearly believed in. She didn't look at him, nor did he look at her. They only continued to stare piercingly at the other grunts, awaiting an answer. After a pregnant pause, two other grunts stood up and took their places beside Vernon. Both men were about ten years Vernon's junior but taller and wider than the stooped leader.

"…you're insane," Darcy claimed finally, grabbing his bag. "Alright, stay and be killed. Doesn't bother me…"  
>"But it bothers me how quickly you decided to give in," a quiet voice interrupted. Every grunt in the room flinched and whirled on their heel to see N staring up at them, an expression of clear sadness on his face. His injuries appeared to not bother him as he watched the assembly of grunts, which surprised many of them. He turned to face the four that stood beside his bed and nodded, face going hard as he spoke to the remaining five grunts in the platoon. "Leave." Darcy blanched at the harshness in that one word, dropping his bag in a hurry as the other grunts fled.<br>"Lord- Lord N," he stammered, only to be cut off with,  
>" Never return to Unova… for I will not show mercy shall I see you again. You are traitors to my kingdom, to my sacred region. For that, you are exiled. Now leave," N instructed, waving a hand, "or I shall make you leave." Darcy looked around the room again, eyes finally resting on the only female of the group. Her attention was completely fixated on N as her lips parted, clearly ready to speak. "Why have you not left?" N barked suddenly, eyes flaring as he turned to face the younger boy. The girl flinched as Darcy yelped and ran from the room, bag forgotten in his haste. The door slammed behind him and N growled, clenching his fist as he muttered under his breath. The remaining male grunts shared a look, disturbed at what they had just witnessed… and continued to witness.<p>

N seemed to be oblivious to the wounds he had suffered… almost as if he had no recollection of the incident. He continued to mutter under his breath, shaking his head a few times before looking away.  
>"Why did they leave?" he asked in a childlike voice, disturbing the males further. N's changes in maturity were something they didn't understand- it was like dealing with a possessed child on crack. One moment he could be an indifferent teenager playing with his train set, the next he could be a sulky child hiding from them or demanding to be left alone. Most days he acted like an adult… but on occasions like this, he was impossible to reason with. Only the Goddesses could rouse him from this state- usually with a bribe.<br>_Poor kid,_ they thought silently as he turned to the girl and repeated his question. Sympathy appeared in her eyes as she spoke to him quietly, words undiscernible. He shook his head, apparently dissatisfied with her answer as he turned away. She was a young girl herself, only twenty years of age. Not much was known about her, not even her name. She was antisocial to all.

"My lord, it's getting late," Vernon said finally, voice growing gentle as he looked at his surprising leader. N didn't reply as he burrowed into the blankets, obscuring his face from view. The grunts looked at each other again as he let out a noise of surprise, head reappearing in an instant. He looked frightened as he tried to point at whatever ailed him, only to fail. He let out a yelp and looked at himself, speechless. "It's okay, my lord. It's nothing life threatening," Vernon assured him as he struggled to sit upright, letting out a high pitched wail as he realized that he was injured. The girl bent over him, gripping his hand as he thrashed around. He tried to pry his hand from her grip but she refused to let it go, instead looking back at Vernon. He nodded at the question in her eyes and sighed, gesturing for the Pokéball that sat under the bed. The tallest grunt retrieved it and opened it, making sure to hide it from N's line of sight as the Audino appeared. It appeared in a heartbeat, chirping happily until it heard N's wails. The smile faded and it darted forward, avoiding the thrashing limbs. It chirped reassuringly as its feelers came in contact with his skin, glowing a luminous white before the wails and thrashing subsided. N went still, eyes closing as the Audino began to heal the king.

* * *

><p>"…now what do we do?" the tallest grunt- Sebastian- asked, fidgeting as he pocketed the Pokéball. Vernon sighed sharply and drummed onto the table, uncertain of what the future held. He was terrified, naturally… but he also knew that he couldn't back down now. It was up to the four of them to plead their case, whether it resulted in their deaths or not.<br>Most importantly, they had to help N succeed at all costs.

"We have to contact Ghetsis while N's unconscious," he said finally, swallowing the lump in his throat.  
>"Would we have to lie to N?" Fernando, the other grunt, asked dejectedly, slumping his shoulders. He looked gloomily into the coffee cup he held and sighed loudly, shaking his head. "I don't like that. Neither will he…"<br>"We don't have a choice that I can see," Vernon replied heavily, speaking directly to the girl grunt. Her green eyes were defiant and angry now at this idea of deceit. "I don't like it either, but-"  
>"-we don't even know what happened on the ferris wheel. Only they do," she pointed out harshly, crossing her thin arms against her chest. "We only saw them fall… Ghetsis seems to want N to follow the girl, doesn't he?"<br>"The girl's neck was clearly broken," Sebastian offered as an explanation. "I doubt she survived the trip to the hos-"  
>"-yeah I know, it's why everyone fled besides us. She's probably dead now…" her voice trailed off as the ideal lie presented itself to them all. She stayed silent as the call was made, toying with her cup as Vernon attempted to be brave. If N was difficult to reason with on a bad day then Ghetsis was impossible. As leader of the platoon, it was his job to inform the boss, but… he was, to be honest, insane. A real firework of emotion like his son.<br>_Something that ran in the __**Harmonia**__ blood stream, _he thought sardonically before feeling ashamed of himself. The cell rang twice before it picked up. Everyone took a breath as an irate Ghetsis spoke.  
>"What?"<br>"Ghetsis, sir," Vernon began, crossing his fingers. "We, uh, have a problem…"

* * *

><p>On the other side of Unova, White lay as unconscious as N. Her pretty face was clear of any abrasions; her body lay straight in the hospital bed. She could have been having a nap for all they knew. She looked fine… and could have passed for it, if it weren't for the two machines that served as the only source of sound in the room. Her mother sat by her side with her face in her hands, the professor who'd sent her on her quest was standing by the wall stunned into silence. No one could believe what had happened mere hours before. A conclusion would come eventually, Cheren knew, but not for a long time. He stared hopelessly at his best friend before looking back at his girlfriend, squeezing her hand as she continued to stare at White. Instead of being hysterical, Bianca was eerily silent. She had only showed resistance once, when the nurses had tried to make her leave the room. She'd shoved the hesitant hands away and glared them all down, surprising them all with her face of stone. She hadn't spoken at all since they'd gotten the call from a sobbing Juniper. It scared Cheren almost as much as White's condition. Almost…<p>

_N had fallen with her. N had caused this somehow… _Cheren gritted his teeth, seething as he looked at White again. He'd apparently fallen on _top _of her, meaning that he'd pushed her out the window. N was going to pay for this, without a doubt. He'd tried to kill White. He'd crossed the line. Images of the strange boy flashed through his mind again, filling him with fresh fury. The boy was smirking in each and every one, clearly enjoying the trouble he'd caused.  
>It was why Cheren was going to do the job himself. For White, for Bianca…<br>For Unova.


End file.
